A love Story
by Epic sonic fan
Summary: A story Of tails and cream shadow and rouge sonic and amy silver and blaze


one day silver was searching this new city in sonic's timeline. now that he's in a better timeline now that isn't destroyed by Mephiles. he talked to blaze and she said: hi silver...

he was happy to get a response...

and she said: hows it going?

silver said: good but I wanted to ask you something...

sure what is it? blaze asked

he started to stammer and said:

w... well... i... well i... you see I wanted to ask... if you... would... y'know... umm... well...

come on spit it out... blaze yelled

I WANT TO GO ON A DATE WITH YOU BLAZE! silver said speedily

REALLY??? blaze asked

why didn't you just say so? i'd be happy to...

really?!?! said silver

of course!!! said, Blaze

silver screeched at the top of his lungs: THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE OH MY GOD YES!

at tails workshop

cream arrived to watch a movie while Amy was playing with sonic so they went inside and had a selection of movies

cream said:

£ miles what movie should we watch an action or a romance

tails knew she only said action because he likes action movies though she hates watching anything where someone gets hurt but when its with him she doesn't mind as much

I think I want to watch a romance. said tails

ok. said cream

which one though,

eternal land of memories.

the greatness within.

or, summon our hearts.

tails couldn't decide so he said "the greatness within"

and cream grabbed the movie out of her backpack and put it in the DVD player

3 hours later the movie was over and they were playing tag until they got tired and then tails asked cream if she wanted to sleep over tonight

she said "yes"

she later asked: miles can I sleep with you?

of course! said tails

earlier shadow was out looking for silver who was on a date with blaze and he got angry and looked for some directions but got none whatsoever...

later rouge calmed shadow down and asked him if he was ok and he said: why do you care...

she came over and kissed him and he made a half smile

back to sonic and Amy

Amy got hurt from a rock that fell on her leg from getting accidentally kicked by sonic while running and then he kissed her after she asked if he was ready to go inside he said: yes, if you are...

they came in to meet cream and tails making dinner and dessert

after dinner tails and cream were ready to sleep sonic and Amy watched a comedy show for 30 minutes then passed out on the couch and Amy fell over on sonic knocking him down towards the edge of the couch but not waking him at all.

in tails room, they were moving the bed so cream had room to sleep

when they were done they passed out and then

cream said: goodnight miles...

so tails returned and said:

goodnight cream...

back with blaze and silver.

silver was eating a noodle soup

and Blaze was eating a shortcake dessert

and when they finished blaze said: I love you...

silver said: I love you too...

now they ordered 10 more plates and shoved tons of food in their mouths...

now sonic woke up and noticed amy was asleep on the floor and he woke her up and commented:

i think you might want to sleep somewhere more comfortable...

now amy woke and they went back to the room that they shared and she and sonic slept...

now shadow was wondering:

where the hell is silver now?!?!

silver and blaze were finally done eating and went outside and silver remembered shadow wanted to meet up with him so they could destroy the fake chaos emerald machine that robotnic made so they came.

blaze and silver arrived and shadow asked him:

where the hell were you!?!?

then silver said:

me and blaze went on a date...

shadow said:

while it was a long one.

silver said:

it was only a little while...

shadow said:

little while... hardly!!! I WAS WAITING A FREAKING HOUR!!!

silver said:

HEY! WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO BE A JERK LIKE THIS?!?!

blaze said:

ok... ok... ok... just stop fighting and focus on the task at hand you can brawl later. now lets destroy this machine!!!!

later...

the machine was gone and destroyed.

silver said:

i need to go home now...

blaze and silver went home together

and had a goodnights rest...

shadow now went to go do his average noghttime activities, mostly staring into the night and somehow always knowing which direction is east so he could kneel down and look east from a building top...

 **THE END for now...**


End file.
